Molly Carpenter
Margaret Katherine Amanda CarpenterProven Guilty, ch. 10, called Molly, is a human wizard; she is the daughter of Michael and Charity Carpenter. She first appeared in Death Masks. Biography Molly is the first child of Michael and Charity Carpenter. During Death Masks, Molly is fourteen years old.Death Masks, ch. 15 By this time she used to wear different clothes, piercings, and make-up when not at home, but changed back to conservative clothes in the treehouse before going home. Molly first manifested her magical power about two years before the events of Proven Guilty, when she instinctually created a veil. After coming home from school she had entered the house while still wearing her Goth clothes, confident her mother was out. When Charity, who had stayed home sick, happened onto her in the living room, Molly, in shame, unconsciously veiled herself. Shocked to discover her mother did not acknowledge her, she went to her room to change her clothes, now aware that she might have magical talent.Proven Guilty, ch. 41: "I walked home from school one day about two years ago and it was raining, so I ran straight inside. It was errands day, and I thought Mom was gone." "Ah," I said. "Let me guess. You were still wearing the Gothy McGoth outfit instead of what your mom saw you leave the house in. "Her cheeks flushed pink. "Yes. Only she wasn't running errands. Gran had borrowed the van and taken the little ones to get haircuts because Mom was sick. I was in the living room and I hadn't changed back. All I wanted was to sink into the floor so she wouldn't see me." ... "I closed my eyes. Mom came in. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, and never said a word. I opened my eyes and she was sitting there, three feet away, and hadn't even seen me. I walked out really quietly, and she never even glanced at me. I mean, at first I thought she'd gone crazy or into denial or something. But she really hadn't seen me. So I snuck back to my room, changed clothes, and she was none the wiser." Molly was arrested for possession of Marijuana and Ecstasy, which she was caught holding during a police raid at a party, and sentenced to community service. Her father thought her apparent repentance was enough, but her mother insisted on further actions and restrictions. In the spring before Proven Guilty the familial situation escalated, resulting in Molly leaving home and dropping out of school. After attempting to help cure her friends, Rosanna Marcella and Nelson Lenhardt, of their addiction to drugs through magic, Molly was found guilty of breaking one of the Seven Laws of Magic by the White Council in Proven Guilty. Harry Dresden spoke in her defense and pleaded for the sentencing of the Doom of Damocles instead of an execution. Dresden accepted Molly as his apprentice, and both were placed under the Doom with Dresden being held responisble for the future actions of his new apprentice.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 Abilities Opposite to her mentor Harry Dresden, Molly's magical abilities are more sensitive, finely tuned and delicate, but less powerful.White Night, ch. 3: "She’s not as strong as me, but she’s got a gift for the more subtle magic. Especially mental and emotional stuff." This makes various finer magical tasks easier for her, among them veils.Small Favor, ch. 1: "The grasshopperMolly might not be able to put up a decent shield, but she could do veils like they were going out of style ...." But she has difficulty in combat due to her lesser magical power and sensitivity to magical energies. Unlike her mother Charity, Molly has been noted to possess very poor cooking skills; however, she is very good at making good coffee.Small Favor, ch. 35: "It turns out that Molly wasn't her mother's daughter in that respect. Charity was like the MacGyver of the kitchen. She could whip up a five-course meal for twelve from an egg, two spaghetti noodles, some household chemicals, and a stick of chewing gum. Molly... Molly once burned my egg. My boiled egg. I don't know how. She could, however, make a mean cup of coffee." Spells As of Changes, Molly has at least one named spell, Hireki, which is used to reveal anyone under a veil. She is also able to cast what she calls her "one woman rave," a display of dazzling light and sound. References Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Characters